Interlude
by JanaFae
Summary: This is the middle of the night after Bella and Edward spent a rainy night in the meadow. Edward's thoughts, and further naughty temptation


_I should check in on Bella before I go to bed._

Charlie's thought broke me from the reverie I was in watching Bella sleep in my arms. I looked down at her and surmized that if Charlie were not about to come check on her, I would not be able to bring myself to leave the bed. Before I could sneak into my designated hiding place, I remembered that she had worn my shirt to bed at my request earlier in the evening, and I knew Charlie would not be as thrilled about seeing his daughter in my shirt as I had been. I quickly pulled her blankets all the way up to her neck as Charlie approached the last two steps. By the time he creaked open the door slowly, Bella's hair was strategically covering the collar that could have given the shirt away.

I watched through a mere half-inch crack in the closet door as I waited for Charlie to leave satisfied that Bella was sleeping comfortably. The light from the hallway glinted off the diamonds on Bella's engagement ring, and I heard Charlie's resignated sigh as he caught the sight as well.

_She's too damn young. It's not like she's not happy or anything, but hell, me and Renee thought we were happy, and look how that turned out. Edward had better hope he doesn't fuck things up like I did with Renee._

Charlie shut the door to Bella's room and retired into his own as his thoughts mulled through everything that had gone wrong with his relationship with Bella's mother.

Their decision to get married had been completely sudden after an unusually passionate night together, and with Renee's follow-the-wind personality, coupled by the blindness of young love, she said yes without a second thought. A few months after the wedding, Renee was pregnant with Bella, and instead of seeing the world together as they had planned, she and Charlie became trapped in Forks as young parents. While Charlie had readily accepted the lifestyle of the blue-collar, small town father and husband, Renee quickly became unable to grin and bear the constant gloomy weather and the inability to go anywhere in Forks without everyone giving her judgemental looks.

I laid back down with Bella only moments after Charlie left the room, sliding under the covers so that I could hold her as tightly as possible. I wished that I could tell Charlie the truth, and explain to him how Bella and I would never want to leave one another. We would always be as in love as we were now, such is the nature of being a vampire. I had been permanently altered by my love for Bella, and she, even for a human, had also been permanently affected. We would be together for the rest of eternity, and nothing could change that.

Bella turned to face me as I wrapped my arms around her. She pressed herself to me tightly, one of her legs snaking around my waist. I made a low growl as I felt Bella's heat burn into my slacks. In an effort to tease me when she was getting ready for bed, she had removed her underwear. The way she could tempt me with hardly any effort on her part was almost evil. Now, with her father's thoughts drifting more toward a dreamlike state, I could not think of a reason not to give into her seductions.

I began to gently trail kisses up and down Bella's neck while my hand used her hip to press her against me with just a bit more pressure. I heard a soft moan escape Bella's lips, but she was still asleep. The heat of her entrance seemed to increase, and I realized that her arousal had soaked into the fabric of my slacks. I quickly undid them and kicked them off without even jostling Bella, then pressed her to me once more. I had to bury my face into the pillow I was laying on to muffle the growl I made.

I very carefully rolled Bella onto her back, kissing my way lower down her body. I quickly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and exposed her body so that I could find my goal. She was biting her lip as I reached her breasts, but still rather unconscious. Her entire body was pliant and responsive to my ministrations, and as my lips wrapped around Bella's right nipple, I heard her breath catch, but her body was too relaxed to tense with pleasure. Instead, her legs splayed out just a little more, and her hips moved slightly, as though she were rolling them up at me but did not have the energy. I let my tongue lash over the hardened bud in my mouth as my fingers traced patterns at Bella's hip.

I heard Bella's breathing change as she began to wake up. I moved my hands from Bella's hip to her entrance, sliding two fingers in as slowly as I could, so as not to make her cry out too loudly. Bella silently stopped breathing, her whole body arching off the bed as her eyes snapped wide open. She looked at me with a mixture of desire and confusion as my fingers entered her with ease.

"Edward, Charlie's still home... oh, god," Bella whispered before threading her fingers in my hair in an effort to hold me to her breast as I began to suck more tightly at it. I grinned smugly at Bella and released her nipple so that I can respond.

"He's asleep, Bella. Just let me have my fun," I teased.

Bella could only moan as I began to thrust my fingers slowly within her. She was already so wet with arousal that my head was swimming with the scent of it. Instead of going back to Bella's nipple, I crushed my mouth to hers passionately, still moving my fingers within her, but more quickly now. The way I kissed Bella seemed to make her grow wild as she pumped her hips in time with my movements, moaning loudly against my lips as she kissed me back in kind.

Bella suddenly exhaled my name against my lips, and I felt her inner muscles grasp erratically at my fingers as she came. I deepened the kiss and thrust into her more roughly without changing my speed. She responded exactly as I had hoped: her orgasm became even more intense, and instead of gripping my hair tightly as Bella had been, her nails raked roughly at my scalp, making me snarl softly in pleasure. I hardly even broke my rhythm as I exchanged my fingers for my rigid length within her.

Bella only tightened further as her climax raged on. I could barely keep quiet as I slid in and out of her fiery core. Bella and I couldn't stop kissing one another, and I got the impression that she knew as well as I did that we had no other way to muffle our voices. Even though my pace was slow, Bella was moaning loudly against my lips while I snarled with every inward thrust I made. Bella had come down from her climax, but her inner muscles had not loosened their grip on my manhood. I was sure I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Bella broke the kiss suddenly, taking in ragged breaths. I began a slower pace in an effort to keep both of us from making any excessively loud noises. As it was, we were both gasping and whispering one another's names. Occassionally, Bella would make a sharp, quiet moan, and her hips would jerk up suddenly. I snarled as low as possible at every sound she made, knowing just how sweetly she would be shouting if we didn't have to control ourselves for Charlie's sake.

Bella and I stared deeply into one another's eyes, and our bodies seemed to start moving automatically. We both found a faster rhythm at the same moment, making us both gasp. At first, Bella maintained eye contact, biting her lip to control herself from moaning louder. Then she grabbed my head, pushing it down to crush her lips forcefully against mine. An instant after I began to kiss her, she began shouting repeatedly into my mouth with every inward thrust. I snarled back in kind, which only made Bella's cries louder against my lips. Bella's hips snapped forward more quickly, and suddenly I knew that we were both pushing toward our own releases.

I pushed into Bella more roughly, enjoying the way her scent washed over me like a tidal wave. I could feel the pit of my stomach tightening, and I knew I wouldn't be able to fight off the orgasm that was building inside of me. I broke the kiss abruptly, pulling my lips to the shell of Bella's ear. I was hard pressed to figure out a way to keep Bella from crying out, and the only thing I could think to do was to place my finger at her lips. Bella nodded before capturing my finger between her teeth. I snarled loudly, and Bella almost stopped breathing before she began sucking my finger tightly.

"Mine," I snarled possessively into her ear, and that was all it took.

Bella bit down hard on my finger and we both were overtaken by our climaxes at the same time. I quickly moved my head from Bella's neck, knowing that if I didn't, I would want to bite down on something to muffle the outcry I wanted to make. Instead, I captured Bella's lips with mine again, kissing her as violently as I could without hurting her. She had no problem responding back exactly the same way while her muscles pulsed erratically around my length. I spilled myself into her in short, pulsing bursts, holding my breath as we kissed because if we didn't I was bound to cry Bella's name out too loudly.

Our kiss turned gentler as we both came down from our pleasure. We moaned gently into one another's mouths, murmuring "I love yous" sporatically as our breathing became more steady. I looked lovingly down at Bella as I slowly pulled away, my fingers trailing over her jawbone and down her neck. Bella smiled back at me in arousal and amusement.

"That was random," Bella stated, her eyes sparkling in the afterglow of making love to me. I smiled back at her, pulling a few strands of hair from her face.

"Incredibly so. I couldn't help it though. You were wrapped around me in a fairly seductive manner," I chided her lightly.

"Like this?" Bella asked. She rolled us both onto our sides, wrapping her leg back around me as she had done in her sleep, except this time I was still buried within her. I groaned, pulling her hips to me roughly.

"Yes, like that. You're wicked, even in your sleep," I growled.

"This is comfortable though," Bella tried to explain, the mischief in her smile only growing as she spoke.

"Yes, it is extremely comfortable, but it only makes me want to do wicked things back to you, my love."

"Is that supposed to keep me from doing things like that? Because it's really having the opposite effect."

I growled in warning at Bella and pulled out of her slowly. Her head fell back against the pillow as I did so, and my growl peaked into a possessive snarl as I thrust back into her as deeply as I could. She could not stop the small, sudden cry that escaped her lips. Thankfully, Charlie did not wake up from the noise, but I hushed Bella by kissing her passionately.

"You really are evil, love," I murmured against Bella's lips, making small, rolling movements of my hips against hers.

"It's kind of fun, though, isn't it?" Bella asked between measured, shallow breaths.

"Absolutely," I responded as I decided to have a little fun of my own.

I abruptly stopped the shallow movements I had been making. Bella frowned at me in confusion, and I gave her my most wicked grin, exposing as many of my teeth as I could.

"I'm just having fun being evil back to you."

"That's _completely_ unfair, Edward."

"What's unfair, Bella?" My grin only seemed to widen as Bella became exasparated.

"You stopped!"

Bella did her best to thrust her hips at me in an effort to make me continue pleasuring her, but I held her hips firmly enough that she was unable to do so. Instead, she growled in frustration, her eyes narrowing as she tightened her inner muscles around me as hard as she could. I snarled at her, and it took everything I had not to slam into her automatically before I was able to reign myself in and speak.

"If you would like me to do something, my love, you're going to have to say 'please,'" I chided her, my grin getting more mischievous by the moment.

Bella pursed her lips as though she were actually going to say it, but then stopped herself. Without warning, she gained her own wicked grin. This was either going to be intensely enjoyable or very frustrating.

"If you want me to say that, Edward, you're going to have to make me say it."

My sweet, innocent Bella had turned into a shameless vixen! I was definitely enjoying this.

"As you wish," I murmured, leaning in to kiss my way up Bella's neck.

I let my tongue make long, pressured sweeps along the trail of skin my lips found, making Bella gasp. Once I made it up to her ear, I began to snarl gently, letting my volume build every few moments. I pulled out of Bella until just the tip of my length remained within her entrance. Her nails dug into my scalp, and her entire body tensed. I made one sharp, loud snarl before continuing with my low, consistant one.

"Oh, god..." Bella breathed, her back arching as I held her hips down so she would not be able to thrust up to me.

I could feel her inner walls tighten around the sensitive tip of my length, making me shudder. I wanted to claim her so badly, but that would counteract my goal. I wanted her to beg me for release, to hear her ask permission to give herself completely to me. I snarled loudly again, my claim to her seeping into each reverberation it created. Bella's entire body was taut, and she was tugging on my hair almost violently.

"Edward, I need you," Bella gasped.

I almost lost my restraint at her admission. As it was, I could not control the way my snarl grew, nor the way I pushed into her, just slightly, in response. I let my free hand slide into Bella's hair, gripping a fistful of it at the nape of her neck.

"Tell me what you want, Bella. Tell me, and I will give you whatever you want; all you have to do is ask," I told her.

I spoke as gently as I could through the dominant snarl in my voice. My control was a weak thread at this point, and I was barely hanging onto it anymore. Bella's entire body was writhing, begging for release. She had her lower lip between her teeth, and soft moans were barely escaping her throat.

"Please, Edward... please let me..." Bella was trying to dig her nails into my shoulders as she spoke. She was breathing heavily, obviously just on the edge of release.

I could not hold back any longer, and Bella had said what I had requested of her. My lips were still to her ear as I pushed myself completely back inside of her. Bella's breath caught in her throat, and her inner muscles had wrapped almost as tightly around me as I would have been able to with my hand. I was once again hit with the knowledge that she was made just for me.

"Mine," I snarled, still holding Bella's hips, but instead of keeping her from thrusting at me, I held her so that she couldn't pull away from me.

Bella's own hand flew to her mouth to muffle her scream. Her back arched completely off the bed, and I moved my hand from her hair to support her between her shoulderblades so that she was suspended in that position. I was gasping with the force of her climax as I felt the way her inner muscles tried to pull my own release from me. I was barely able to keep myself from it, wanting to wait until Bella came down so that I could make love to her slowly.

Bella's head moved to my neck, and I expected her to whisper my name--I was wrong. Instead, she bit down as hard as she could on my neck. I went wild, and my entire body was shaking as I thrust erratically within her. My own release came without my permission as I spilled myself within Bella's heated core. I couldn't find my voice, even to shout her name or claim her once more. All I knew was that my release had caused Bella to have another, more violent climax of her own.

It felt like an eternity before we both collapsed onto Bella's bed. We both lay there, holding each other tightly as our breathing and Bella's heartbeat returned to normal. She was so perfect, and made just for me.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I not only had found the love of my life--of my existance--but I was also able to find everything I needed when I was buried within her: pleasure, solace, joy, and a sense of completion. I brushed the tendrils of Bella's hair out of her face as I smiled widely at her.

"That was incredible, love," I whispered softly, enjoying the glassy sparkle her eyes had as she relaxed into the afterglow of our love making.

"I should be telling you that," she murmured; her voice highlighted the fact that she was contentedly exhausted.

"Do you know what the best part is?" I asked quietly as I pressed my lips to her forehead reverently.

Bella just made a small questioning sound, already half-asleep. I moved so that I could whisper into her ear.

"We have the rest of forever to watch it get even better."


End file.
